The Soul of a Shinigami Chapter 1
by Nurse Medusa
Summary: Maka and Soul are in Japan collecting souls for extra credit (we all know Maka and her A's) when Maka overhears a conversation between a strang man and no one else. She also senses a strange soul, a shinigami soul. Chapter 2 coming soon :)


_**Nurse Medusa**_

**The Soul of a Shinigami**

A Soul Eater Death Note crossover.

Chapter 1; The beginning of the end

**Maka**

**It all started; all the hell that was to come, that day. Soul and I had just collected all the souls we needed to in Japan.**

"Come on, it's not cool to be late to a flight." He said after changing back.

"It's alright if we don't get there for a few minutes." I replied. Then it happened. He looked like any ordinary person; ginger hair, brown eyes, and going about normal business. If I just ignored the strange essence about a soul near his then everything would still be fine, but a soul near his, not possessing him, just near him, it bugged me. Everything in me told me to avoid contact with him, like the first time I met the demon sword Ragnarok, but I didn't.

"Do you sense anything odd about him, Soul?"

"Nope, but remember, I can't sense souls like you can."

"True, , but there's defiantly something strange about him."

**Light**

"So, Light, what are you going to do about that guy's alias? You could get the eyes…"

"No, Ryuk, I've told you before, I have no intention of shortening my lifespan. If only Misa still had the eyes…"

"Would it be a bad thing if I told you she did?"

"She does?!" He asked the shinigami, "I thought she relinquished ownership of the death note, does that mean she keeps the eyes anyway?"

"No, but she actually never relinquished ownership, before you mailed the notebook she told me that she secretly wanted to keep it for the eyes, so she wouldn't have to make the deal again."

"That little liar, oh well, it will come in handy. No wonder she could pull it off, she is an actor, I think."

_Good thinking Misa, thanks to your good acting and thinking you have the eyes and can help my find Aziwa's real name._

"Now the real problem is, if you don't kill that guy before he alerts the NPA, it's all over."

"Yeah, let's go."

**Maka**

"Hey, Soul, did you hear that?"

"What? That guy with the odd soul? No, what did he say?"

"Something about eyes, names, life spans, the NPA, and killing someone."

"That doesn't sound good."

"Oh, about that soul next to his, I've seen that kind of soul only once before. It was bound to Death City."

"Wait, you've seen the same kind of soul before, bound to Death City? It must be a shinigami, but I thought Lord Death was the only one?"

"So did I. But he might have answers, let's go."

**And that was how it started. If I hadn't eavesdropped things would be okay now. The hell wouldn't have happened. People around me wouldn't be dying every day. And, I might still have a partner.**

**Chapter 2 coming soon. **

**Title: And the Hell Begins.**

**A note from the author;**

**Dear people who can stand my insane cliff-hangers,**

So, how do you like the new series? I just **LOVE** Soul Eater and Death Note, so, mix what you love and what do you get? Cliff-hangers that can kill. . Sorry, I'm just soooo darn good at making fangirls want to shot me, I should know, I live with one. I really hope you enjoy this. Also, I plan to write about more animes soon. Stuff like; Fruits basket, Hetalia, Ouran High School Host Club, Fullmetal Alchemist, and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Yeah, I watch too much anime. . Anyway, I do have a youtube account which I will be posting a Soul Eater Abridged show, but all that's up now are the auditions. If you want to audition watch the video and follow the directions. Yes, it is available to watch on a mobile device as well. And, yes, I know that my stories only take 5 minutes to read and are incredibly short. However, this is how I write, if I wrote 20 page stories, by the 5th page it would suck, writing short chapters helps me stay on track and write well. This might seem retarded, but it works for me. And besides, the chapters will come out sooner since they're shorter. .

**Hope you enjoyed my heart wrenching cliff-hanger **

_**Nurse Medusa **_


End file.
